1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to network systems, and particularly to a system which can prevent unauthorized powering up of a computer.
2. Description of Related Art
Usually network-based systems, such as a bank network system, includes a network server and a lot of remote computers which can access the network server through network. Robust security is important for the network-based systems, particularly for the bank network system that deals with sensitive information, to prevent unauthorized agents from accessing data.
What is needed, therefore, is a system for preventing unauthorized activation of a computer.